


New Years All Over Again

by Muccamukk



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, New Years, The Doctor Making Friends, abuse of parentheses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: The Doctor had a vague notion that she was better off avoiding the United Stats at the millennium, but Ryan said he liked fireworks, and the Americans really do put on a show.





	New Years All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for more joy day, to independence1776's prompt: "Eight and Thirteen meet."

The Doctor likes it when her friends bring people home to meet her. Well, as far as she knows she likes it; she is definitely theoretically in favour of it.

(She can say, with absolute certainty, that she liked Barbara.)

She can see the signs now too, without Clara or anyone having to tell her. Ryan has his hands in his pockets and is rocking on his heels, and the combination of posture, blushing and determined eye contact spells emotional connection to the Doctor. She's pretty sure.

(Or he's let loose a Dalek, and doesn't want to tell her.)

"Could you, uh, come meet my friend?" he asks, and that seals it.

(Probably, but she's pretty sure she's got the hang of this noticing when people have feelings thing now.)

"I'd love to!" she tells him, and takes his arm on the way out. "Ryan's friend, love meeting Ryan's friends. Fast work, you've only been gone a few hours."

(She'd used to like to hold hands, and thinks she would again, but it's complicated with three other people on the TARDIS all at once.)

The TARDIS is parked in Lands End park with a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge and the New Years celebrations.

(Then they'd landed, the Doctor had a vague notion that she was better off avoiding the United Stats at the millennium, but Ryan said he liked fireworks, and the Americans really do put on a show.)

Now, she emerges with the New Years festivities over, and Ryan leading her down a winding path towards the cliff. "I think you'll really like him. Though I guess he seems a bit lost?"

(This is definitely ringing something on the tip of her tongue. Though can tongues ring? She's not sure.)

The path makes a corner, and the Doctor stops cold as soon as she sees the short man in velvet frock coat. Ryan's boots skid in the gravel beside her.

(She might be bad at faces, but this she remembers.)

"Nope. He is definitely too old for you," The Doctor says, and instantly regrets it. It's not the kind of thing a friend should judge. She needs a better excuse.

(Besides, the Doctor doesn't like to think about being that young.)


End file.
